Enter the Database
Enter the Database is the second episode in the mid season special of Fantendo Now. Due to it being a special, it's not counted towards the episode count but rather is it's own entity. Synopsis After X-Ray got trapped inside of Pixel's database, Leah, Rachel and Sakeena desperately search for a way to get her out which brings them to a familiar old face. Meanwhile X-Ray meets Error, a program living inside of Pixel's database who tries to help her get out. Transcript ENTER THE DATABASE written by DarKingdomHearts X-Ray awoke in a strange binary world, she realized she had been deleted. Unknown voice: Did Pixel delete another human. sigh. X-Ray: Who are you? You know her? A completely red person stepped out of the shadows. They had a short hair with one side covered with an ‘X’ board. Their body was disembodied, with random pieces floating around them. Unknown voice: My name is Error. Let’s say that Pixel is my sister. ---- Leah had recovered a bit from the shock of X-Ray being trapped in the database. Luckily Sakeena had already formulated a plan. Sakeena: I think it is best for you two to go to A22 Enterprises. There must be someone there willing to help. In the meantime I’ll protect the machine, and I might figure it out myself. Don’t count on it though. Rachel: Sounds like a plan. Seems like the two of us are partnered again, huh Leah? Leah: Don’t get too excited for it D-cup. Rachel: Anyways, let’s hit the road. A22 is quite a drive from here. Sakeena: Just be sure to get back safe. And with someone who can help us! Rachel and Leah mount the motorbike and drift off. Sakeena heads to the Manifester and continues to inspect the peculiar machine. Rachel could see the distressed look on Leah’s face. Rachel: Wow Leah, I’ve never seen you like this… Leah: What do you think! I just lost my most precious person in the world. Rachel: It’s gonna be okay. I’ll help you rescue her. Rachel hears Leah sobbing. Rachel: Leah, you’re not… or… Leah: Yeah I’m fucking crying. I’m just… really happy to have you as my friend, even though I act like a huge bitch to you always. So thanks. Rachel: Leah… Leah: Don’t fucking tell anyone I said this, else it won’t only be X-Ray who gets deleted from this world. ---- X-Ray and Error wander through the database. Error: So you said you’re name is X-Ray? X-Ray: Yeah. Error: Just out of curiosity… what did you do to make Pixel pissed? X-Ray: Nothing… I was going to get traded for Glitch… but things didn’t go the way it was planned. Error: Glitch is free? I thought Pixel would never come back for him. X-Ray: Friends of mine freed him when searching these ruins… the ones of the building I mean. Error: You don’t talk much, huh? X-Ray giggled. Error: That’s okay. I just like to be in the company of humans. Can’t get out you know. She added an uncomfortable laugh to her sentence. Error: If you don’t mind me asking. How is the outside world? X-Ray: It’s kind of a mess at the moment. There is a big threat out there and we can’t really do much about it. We’re trying though. Error: I see. But like, is the landscape nice? Is there a nice weather, how does wind feel on your skin? I have so many questions. X-Ray: Uhm, it’s hard to describe. I guess the wind feels like really light fingers sliding over your arm? And the other things kinda depend on your own personal preference. I think it’s very nice, especially when you have someone close to you who matters. Error: You have such a person? X-Ray: Uhm… yeah. As the two were walking through the database suddenly creatures appeared out for nowhere. They had a striking resemblance to the numbers 0 and 1. Binary monsters swarmed around X-Ray and Error and started attacking them. Struggling to do so, X-Ray and Error began fighting the monsters off. X-Ray: Is there an end to these guys? Error: Seems like a whole swarm. Get behind me. Error threw her ‘X’ board forwards in the middle of the swarm and expanded it. The enemies were pushed back. Error quickly withdrew the board back on her head, she took X-Ray’s hand and fled. ---- Rachel stopped her motor in front of A22 Enterprises. Leah hopped off and threw the helmet on the ground. Rachel: Can you pick that up? Leah: Jeez, how long will we be in there? Rachel: Leah, please. Leah rolled her eyes and put the helmet back on the motor. The two entered A22 Enterprises. Rachel: Welp, we’re here. Now to find someone to fix the Manifester. Leah: You said you would get this done. Rachel: I didn’t say it would be easy though. Leah: Fuck you and your logic. Rachel’s phone rang. Rachel: Sakeena? Sakeena: I was reading some things… and I advise you to look for someone by the name of Luna. She was involved with the Flicker incident. Rachel: Luna. Got it. Leah: What did the fangirl say? Rachel: Sakeena said we should look for Luna. Leah: Well, where we waiting for? Leah stormed at the receptionist where a woman with what seemed pink gold hair was sitting in a tight pinkish receptionist outfit. Leah: Where is Luna?! I need to talk to her now. Receptionist: Pardon me? Rachel quickly hurried to the reception. Rachel: Excuse me for my… friend. But we are looking for a woman by the name Luna. Receptionist: Do you mean Dr. Luna? The CEO of the company? Rachel: Uhm, I guess. She was involved with the Flicker incident. Receptionist: Ah yes that is her. After the incident our CEO Dr. Hex turned into a villainous ambient being and took off. After that Dr. Luna took her position. What may your business be here. Rachel: Good. It’s about something we found in the destroyed branch building. Receptionist: That indeed seems like something important. I will call that you two are coming. Take the elevator to the highest floor, you can find your way after that. Rachel and Leah took the elevator to the highest floor and quickly found their way to the CEO’s chamber. Rachel knocked. Female voice: Come in. Leah stormed inside followed by Rachel. Leah: You’re Luna right? Dr. Luna: That is me. Leah: Well, you’re coming with us! Dr. Luna: That’s abrupt. But okay. Leah: Uhm, okay, no struggling… meh, kinda takes away the fun. Dr. Luna: I already got informed by the receptionist that it concerns the old branch building… of which the ruins still have to be cleaned. Anyways there’s an active machine there? Rachel: Yes. A machine that can manifest anything that is uploaded to it. A friend of us is trapped in the database it is connected to. Leah: Please fix the machine so she can get out, I’ll do anything. Dr. Luna: Anything? Leah: I have a girlfriend you know. Dr. Luna: I was kidding. Let’s go. I’ll follow you two in the company’s car. ---- Error: I think we are safe here. X-Ray: God thank. Error: And we’re close to the warp point. I hope your friends have come to help. X-Ray: I’m sure she will. Error: She? X-Ray: There is that girl I’m dating right now. She is rude, bitchy and not really the nicest person. Error looked kinda confused as to why she would date someone like that. X-Ray: But she has the sweetest heart, and I know she loves me very much. And I can say there is a mutual feeling. Error: It’s nice to hear stories about love. Kinda sounds like Beauty & the Beast. X-Ray: More like Beauty & the Psycho Doctor. They both laughed. Error: Love, it must be such a nice thing. I really long to see the outside world and meet people, and maybe even I could fall in love. X-Ray: I’ll try to get you out as well once I’m out. Error: You’d do that for me? X-Ray: Of course, everyone deserves a chance at life. Error: Thank you X-Ray… you’re a really nice person. There was a short moment of silence, X-Ray saw Error looking into her eyes, she looked a bit down to avoid Error's stare. X-Ray: But you said you are Pixel's sister? How does that story go? Error: It's complicated but listen closely, we need to fill some time I guess. ---- The scene changes to a flashback in the A22 Enterprises branch building while it still was intact. Several scientists were gathered around a big monitor which slowly turned on. Pixel was displayed to which the scientists cheered. They tested Pixel by letting her do various things around the lab. She was eventually allowed to rest from the scientist. Inside the database Pixel encountered Error. Pixel: Who are you? Error: The scientist didn't notice me? I'm Error. I'm here to protect you and watch your back. We were created at the same time, you as active me as passive. Pixel: So... that makes you my sibling, right!? Error seemed to blush Error: Siblings....? I guess one could say you are my sister, yes. Pixel: That's awesome! That means I'm not alone here, but that I have someone to share my thoughts with! Error's eyes widened by the joy that Pixel displayed of being stuck in here with someone else. The two really got along, although Pixel was quite busy doing her job, Error was always there to listen to her stories, complaints, everything. She even experienced Pixel's conversations with Glitch from time to time. Once in a while Pixel would ask if she minded that she threw all her stories on her, but Error didn't mind. Pixel's concern for Error watered as Pixel got more frustrated of the scientists neglecting her and treating her wrong. And in turn she did the same to Glitch and Error. Error: Pixel, you seem more frustrated than usual lately. Pixel: I know Error. I just can't take it anymore in here. I want to break free and give those scientists what they deserve! Error: That doesn't really sou- Pixel: Maybe I should use the Manifester. They made the mistake with Glitch, but I'm a program, I can Manifest myself. I just hack into the machine and manifest myself. And then kill everyone. Error: Pixel! What has gotten into you! You can't do this! Pixel: Don't tell me what and what not to do! Pixel headed to the manifesting platform which was the warp point to the machine. Error stepped in front of her and created a firewall to prevent her from continuing. Pixel: You really think that is going to hold me back? Pixel opened her menu and selected the 'cut' option. Her cursor turned into a giant scissor and she cut the firewall ability out of Error and then pushed her aside, letting her fall on the ground. Error: Pixel... please... don't do this. Pixel: I got to do this. Goodbye Error. The Manifester printed Pixel into a solid being and released her into the human world. ---- Error: And there she started her rampage. X-Ray: I didn't know you two were so close... I think you and Glitch are the only ones who can turn her back to normal again. Error smiled Error: Maybe someday. ---- Sakeena: You guys are back! And you brought Dr. Luna. Dr. Luna: So this is the machine? Fascinating Leah: Just hurry up and get X-Ray out. Rachel: Calm down Leah. Leah: No! She’s coming out now. Sakeena: Didn’t she already when you two started dating? Leah: Sakeena… seriously, one day. Dr. Luna: Could you three give me some space. I think I got it, but I need some concentration. The other three girls took a few steps back and watched Dr. Luna play around with the Manifester for a bit. Suddenly some loud beeps were emitted by the machine follow by all lights going green. Dr. Luna: That should’ve done the trick. Luna pressed a button and spoke into what seemed a built-in microphone. Dr. Luna: Is there anyone present at the manifestation platform? A distorted sound was emitted from the speakers. Dr. Luna: Oeh, a little bug. Luna quickly performed some things. Dr. Luna: Can you please say that again. Error: Yup, I got a girl here, X-Ray. She’s ready for being send back. Leah ran over to the microphone. Leah: We’re getting you out X-Ray, right now. We’ll be together again in a minute. Dr. Luna: Okay get on the platform I will press the manifestation button. ---- Error: I’m glad for you can that you finally go to the other side again. X-Ray: It was really nice spending time with you. X-Ray started to disappear. Error: I’ll miss you X-Ray. X-Ray: I’ll see you soon. X-Ray almost disappeared. Error: I hope so, I really like you X-Ray. ---- Luna did as she said and X-Ray got manifested inside of the machine. After her complete body was there the door opened and she came out without any glitch. Leah stormed at X-Ray and embraced her in a big hug. Leah: X-Ray you’re back. I missed you so much. Leah gave X-Ray a kiss. X-Ray: I really missed you too Leah. Rachel: So I guess we can all return home now. Sakeena: Sounds like a plan. What are you going to do with this Dr. Luna? Dr. Luna: Moving all this would be a drag. I’m making this a small building for the machine and the monitor. Everyone got ready to go. X-Ray approached Luna. X-Ray: Dr. Luna? There is a being still trapped in the database, her name is Error. Could there be any way to bring her here as well? Dr. Luna: I don’t know. But I’m going to do my best. X-Ray: Thank you. THE END Characters *Error *X-Ray *Sakeena Kamel *Rachel Harel *Leah Needlenam *Dr. Luna *Pixel *Glitch (mentioned) *Flicker (mentioned) *Master Binary (mentioned) Gallery Trivia *The flashback events take place before the events of "3.14 Neon". The episode takes place shortly after the flashback. Category:Episodes Category:Fantendo Now Category:Fantendo Now Episodes